Obsession
by minerva56
Summary: Blaine has it bad...
1. Obsession

**I own nothing**

Blaine's life could be summed up as a series of obsessions. When Blaine was small, he never missed an episode of Mr. Roger's Neighborhood. He could still name all of Mr. Roger's imagined characters. In elementary school, Blaine had known every single Pokémon by name, with evolutions. In middle school, he had collected information about Joseph Gordon-Levitt with the same ferocity that his sister had collected beanie babies. Even now, Blaine still voraciously read anything about Harry Potter, followed the cast of RENT to almost stalkerish levels, and owned every piece of music Katy Perry had ever published. But never had Blaine had an obsession quite like the one he had over Kurt Hummel. Blaine couldn't get those blue eyes, that perfect coif, that smooth, ivory skin out of his head.

No, Blaine Anderson was no stranger to obsession, but when he realized he was responsible for over ninety percent of the views for McKinley High's production of "Le Jazz Hot" on YouTube, he thought he might have gone a bit too far, even for him.

"He doesn't need this from you," Blaine scolded himself even as he clicked on a link labeled "Vogue, starring the famous, fabulous Sue Sylvester." Blaine jumped out of his skin at a loud rap on his door exactly 59 seconds later.

"Just a second!" exclaimed Blaine, jumping out of bed and yanking at his pants. Blaine threw open the door to his dorm to see Kurt Hummel himself beaming at him from behind the frame.

"Kurt!" Blaine squeaked, "I thought you went to Lima for the weekend!"

"Change of plans," responded Kurt. "Dad and Carole decided to go on a sort of mini-honeymoon to Columbus, and New Directions is busy getting ready for Regionals, so I decided to come back early."

Blaine felt his dapper façade slip into place as he said, "Well, welcome to Casa Blaine, the only occupied dorm this fabulous MLK weekend!"

Kurt grinned. _God, it should be illegal to look that_ _beautiful_, thought Blaine.

"So how is Casa Blaine going to entertain?" teased the countertenor with a flip of his hair.

"Well..." said Blaine, trying to ignore the blueness of the eyes staring at him expectantly. "Are you hungry?"

"Not especially. I ate on the ride up."

With superhuman effort, Blaine drew his attention away from Kurt's pursed lips. "Mmm… Movie marathon, then?"

"I like the way you think, Anderson."

Blaine liked the way Kurt did _everything_. Kurt sauntered over to Blaine's DVD kiosk, and Blaine tried not to notice how perfect his butt looked in his white skinny jeans as he leaned over to inspect Blaine's collection.

"God, Blaine, how many copies of RENT do you own?" exclaimed Kurt.

"Just four!" Blaine protested. "The Chris Columbus version, the original Broadway, the…" he trailed off at the smirk on Kurt's face.

"How about a Harry Potter marathon?"

Blaine loved this boy. He was going to marry him. He was going to live with him forever and do dirty, dirty... "Blaine?"

"What? Oh! Yes! That sounds fantastic!"

A.N.: Special thanks to Anna R.


	2. I Should Tell You

**I own nothing**

"You're gonna suffer… But you're gonna be happy about it…" came Rupert Grint's voice from Blaine's flatscreen. Blaine looked down at the angelic boy that had somehow found his way down to his chest, and thought Ron's prediction didn't sound so far off base.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice floated up to him through the sounds of Professor Trelawney's exploits. Blaine jumped and loosened his hold around Kurt's waist; he hadn't known the countertenor was awake.

"Yes?" he asked uncertainly.

"What are we? I mean, I don't… Are you just a mentor to me? Cause…"

"No! Of course not!" Blaine's mouth went dry. "I'm your friend!" he edged, petrified in position.

"Oh," said Kurt, sitting up suddenly.

Blaine sorely missed the boy's warmth at his side.

"I just… maybe… No, I know it!" Kurt's voice grew stronger. "You've been treating me like more than just a friend! You can't just hold my hands and look at me with those stupid hazel eyes and flirt with me like some suave, perfect little… Why would you lead me on like that, Blaine? After everything we've…"

"K-Kurt," interjected Blaine. "I… You're right. I have been… flirting. But it's only because… You're just so damn beautiful! I… I really like you, Kurt."

Blaine watched as Kurt's beautiful eyes softened and his soft lips stretched into a rare smile. Then, Blaine's heart soared as Kurt leaned in so close that Blaine could see each impossibly long eyelash. Kurt leaned further, impossibly close, so that Blaine couldn't help but close the distance, to finally feel those wonderfully soft lips on his own.

It was blissful oblivion, and Blaine thought, as his hands found Kurt's waist and he tasted the lingering sweetness of kettle corn on Kurt's tongue, that he hoped this was an obsession he never outgrew.


	3. The Beginning

**I still don't own anything**

Blaine stood in front of the mirror in his dorm's bathroom, sweaters strewn on the floor around him. Kurt would be here in two minutes and he still had nothing to wear. Kurt always looked so put together, but Blaine was at a loss when it came to dressing in something besides his Dalton uniform. Nothing he owned looked worthy of a first date with Kurt Hummel.

"Galloping hippogriffs," muttered Blaine as a knock resounded through his small dorm room. He yanked on a black turtleneck and grabbed a tan scarf as he opened the door to reveal his boyfriend, in skin-tight black jeans and a knee-length red sweater. Blaine swallowed heavily.

"Ready?" asked this vision in Blaine's doorway.

"Yep!" Blaine asserted, taking Kurt's hand in his and leading him to his car.

Blaine blushed as the RENT soundtrack started up as he turned the key in the ignition, but quickly forgot his embarrassment as he wondered at Kurt's beautiful voice singing along to the music. Blaine was almost disappointed when he pulled into his favorite French restaurant.

Blaine opened Kurt's door for him, thinking for the umpteenth time that night how lucky he was to be where he was at this moment.

Dinner passed in a flurry of conversation and good food, as it always did between the two boys, but all that registered with Blaine was the way Kurt's eyes sparkled as he smiled while he talked. Being with Kurt now, as his boyfriend, was both intrinsically the same and excitingly different from all the other times he had been out with Kurt. It was a fascinating experience, and Blaine hoped the night would never end and he would be able to keep on holding tight to Kurt's hand for the rest of eternity.

However, Blaine soon found himself paying the check, brushing off Kurt's protests, and slipping an arm around Kurt's waist as they walked out to his car. Neither boy was ready to go back to Dalton yet, so Blaine drove to a park near the school that he had often visited with Wes and David. The park was deserted this late at night.

Blaine laughed as Kurt ran over to the swings with complete abandon. He joined him, holding his hand as they swung higher and higher together. Blaine jumped off the swing, soaring through the air with his boyfriend for a few seconds before they landed in a heap of limbs together in the dirt. Blaine rolled over so that he was staring into Kurt's happy blue eyes. He smiled, blissful, as he leaned down to meet Kurt's lips with his own.

Several minutes later, Blaine found himself leaning against Kurt's chest, circling his thumb with his own as he looked up at the stars.

"That was the best first date ever," Kurt's voice vibrated against Blaine's head. Blaine murmured his agreement and leaned his head up to meet Kurt's as he kissed the edge of Kurt's mouth. He had never been happier.


	4. Out of the Fire

**I do not own Glee. **

Blaine was on top of the world as he walked from class the next day. He was walking along, blasting Playlist #23, when he saw him, sauntering across campus in a designer coat and high heel boots, with a red hat that perfectly matched his uniform perched jauntily on his head. Blaine's heart soared right along with the music from his iPod.

"Blaine?" Kurt poked him.

"Kurt!" Blaine's grin spread.

"How are things?" Kurt gave him an odd look. That was when Blaine realized he was still doing his trademark step-hop-step in time to "La Vie Boheme".

He quickly stilled his iPod and looked back at Kurt, mortified. Argh, who would ever want to be his boyfriend after that little display? Blaine studied Kurt's face with trepidation as he felt some cool answer slip from his lips.

Kurt giggled. God, Blaine loved it when he did that.

Then Kurt grabbed his left hand with his left (His skin was so damn smooth) and dragged him to the cafeteria. Blaine knew he was the luckiest guy in the world.

As Blaine ate his food at the couple's usual table along with some other Warblers, he noticed through the haze that seemed to come around anytime he was with Kurt Hummel that there was a decided lack of Kurt's hand on his own. This had to be remedied as soon as possible. With the daring that Blaine had sometimes, of which he never could determine the exact origin, though he thought it came from somewhere in the vicinity of his blazer's lapel, he slid a hand under the table to rest on Kurt's knee. Kurt jolted up straight and moved his leg away slightly, eyes shifting around and coming to rest on Blaine.

Slightly hurt and confused, Blaine looked into the widened eyes of his boyfriend. What had he done wrong?

"Not here," hissed Kurt through his teeth.

"But, why?" queried Blaine, stealing a glance at Wes and David, who didn't seem to notice the commotion at their end of the table.

Blaine stared at Kurt's salad as his boyfriend stammered away. The debonair portion of Blaine thought this probably had something to do with McKinley, but the scared, insecure portion he kept secreted away along with his affinity for Disney movies, showtunes, and Young Adult books thought maybe Kurt just didn't want to be seen with him.

"…don't want to cause trouble," Kurt mumbled to his hands.

Ah, so it WAS stupid McKinley! Blaine smiled widely at the countertenor.

"Kurt, no one cares here at Dalton! Anyone can show affection to anyone else… People hardly even notice."

Kurt looked skeptical, but Wes picked that moment to chime in, "Yeah, Kurt, we don't care what you do with little Blainey here. Right David?"

"Please, Kurt, the boy needs some action," cracked the tall boy before returning to his conversation about the benefits of Linux with Aaron at the table behind them.

Kurt smiled and hesitantly slid his hand into Blaine's larger one, as if he expected to be hit immediately.

When nothing catastrophic happened after a few minutes of tense hand-holding, Blaine felt Kurt's hand relax inside his own and he smiled. "See, was that so hard?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows at Blaine's cockiness but couldn't hide the brilliant smile that shone through all his features. Blaine well knew the feeling.


	5. Teenage Dream

**If I owned Glee, it would be on by now and Darren and Chris would get way more air time.**

Blaine stared at the Calculus book in his lap, trying to care about indefinite integrals and refusing to look at the chestnut head bowed over the MacBook beside him. Both boys had a pile of homework tonight, and Blaine had had the brilliant idea that they do it together in his room. Sometimes Blaine didn't think things out very well.

Blaine gave up on finding a way to integrate secxsinx, pulling out his English essay and beginning to make corrections. Somewhere around the second topic sentence, Kurt began muttering French phrases at his laptop. This simply wasn't fair. Who could expect anyone to care about Twain's use of the double when such sexy noises were coming out of his boyfriend?

Now, Blaine was fluent in Spanish and Italian and could even carry on a conversation in Mandarin, but French was not his forte. He had no idea what Kurt was saying, but whatever it was must be gorgeous according to the way the words rolled off his tongue. Blaine stared unabashedly at his boyfriend's lips as they moved smoothly along with the whispered words of his French essay. What he would give to feel those lips on his own, to have that tongue say his name as reverently as…. Whoah. Whoah. Was that a pout?

Kurt's eyes locked on his own as a strangled sound escaped his lips. The next thing Blaine knew, he had Kurt's soft hair between his fingers and pliant lips on his. Blaine attacked Kurt's mouth with a ferocity he didn't know he had. As his hand slid down to Kurt's neck, Kurt made a whimper in the back of his throat that made Blaine groan in victory. Kurt threw his arms around his neck and kissed him with abandon. Blaine had never known kissing like this, kissing that made everything else in the world fade into the background, kissing that made him feel so close to this beautiful boy he thought he might just float away in shared joy and memory.

Several moments later, when Blaine broke away for air, Kurt looked up at him with mingled curiosity and amusement. "What was that for?" he asked breathlessly.

"French," Blaine gasped, stroking the side of Kurt's face as he stared into his blue eyes, blushing at the incredulity of Kurt's expression. "It's.. it's quite… I like it."

"Donc, merci mon chou."

No more homework got done that night.


End file.
